Stuff of Legend
by michellewritesfics
Summary: It was all over. The whole thing. But Rory couldn't shake it off. He keeps seeing it in his dreams. He keeps seeing it through the eyes of his auton self. Two words. And he doesn't know what it means. One day, he asks the Doctor about it. It's "a part of legend-y stuff". Oneshot.


"Hey, Doctor?" It was Rory. He was dressed in a sweater that looked like it would give him a skin rash for wearing it too long. Jeans, of course, but insanely faded. It was the same pair that Amy told him to get rid of, but Rory didn't bother to throw them out just yet.

"Yeah, Rory?" The Doctor responded, his arms folded across his chest as he leaned against the wooden frame of the TARDIS.

The two were waiting for Amy to get lunch. It wasn't noon yet but the Doctor had whined about not having eaten anything since the night before. Of course, they were still in London. Or… they had dropped in London to grab something right before they continued on their numerous and merry adventures.

"What does 'Bad Wolf' stand for?"

It shocked him. The ancient alien turned his head to look at Rory. Clueless Rory. Normal Rory. He shook his head. "I don't know. Why?"

Rory gave a shrug, his eyes navigating to the ground. Green blades of grass danced as the wind kissed them lavishly. He brought his attention back to the Doctor. "I don't know," he muttered. "You know when Amy was in the Pandorica?"

"That was an auton. It wasn't you-"

"Yeah, I know, but…" he bit his lip, his green eyes focused with heavy intent on the Time Lord. "I still have his memories. Well, kind of."

"Since when? Auton Rory was erased from history-"

Again, Rory cutting off the Doctor's reply, the human responded, "I know. And so were you. And you're still here." He heard the Doctor expel an amused chuckle. "I have dreams about what that other Rory did. You know, protecting the Pandorica," he explained briefly, scratching his temple as he did so. "I kept seeing those two words. 'Bad Wolf'. I don't know what it means. It kept popping up, you know? Like a locker combination. You try to remember it, but not completely."

The Doctor shrugged, pushing himself away from the TARDIS. Still stuck in his usual tweed jacket and goofy bow-tie - this time, a lush pink. "I don't know."

Rory sighed in slight aggravation. "You're lying to me. I know you know what it means."

Returning the sigh, the Doctor circled around Rory, tapping at his back and chest. "It doesn't matter. Why are you so interested in it?"

"Because."

He rolled his eyes. "Because what? It's not like it's a question you're asked when you're in a game show or anything." The Doctor stopped walking around his companion, now facing Rory so he can lock his dark green eyes on Rory's vibrant, paler green set. Resting a hand on his shoulder, the Doctor added, "it isn't important." When he heard Rory say that it _was_ important, the Doctor drawled out another sigh. One of exhaustion.

"I kept seeing it, Doctor. Everywhere I-my auton self-oh, whatever… went. It kept following me. It was always there. Everywhere I looked, it was there," Rory pleaded, wanting to know what was so significant with the two words. "What or who is the Bad Wolf?"

The Doctor shifted his eyes away from Rory, looking over his shoulder. He spotted a familiar redhead in the distance. Just a dot, but it was obvious that it was Amy. One could always tell by that ginger hair. Bringing his eyes back to Rory, he realized that his male friend wasn't staring at him anymore. He was looking at something else. Something past him. Turning his head over his own shoulder, the Doctor scanned the area, trying to figure out what Rory was looking at. "Hey, what are you looking at?" He couldn't find it. He couldn't find what Rory was fixing his eyes at. Looking back at Rory, he noticed that the human had his eyes closed. "Rory, Rory?"

Rory opened his eyes. His green eyes sparked with confusion. "What? Wh-oh, nothing. Nothing. W-What was it? What does it mean?" Rory brought back the conversation. He seemed determined to find out what the whole deal was about.

He had gotten enough of it. As Amy grew near the two, the Doctor blurted out quickly, "it's a part of legend-y stuff. Like a fairy tale and all that. Me? I'm a fairy tale. You? You're a fairy tale. Amy? She's one, too. It's just a fairy tale. Stuff that's old enough to not be true."

Rory's confusion only heightened. "What are you talking about?"

Before the Doctor could make up a decent answer, he was greeted by Amy. "Hey, you!"

"Hey," Amy said, a plastic bag in her hand. "I got lunch. You two starving?" She looped her arm around Rory's and gave a tender peck at his cheek, causing Rory to blush faintly. "Oi, you're an apple."

"Am not!" Rory protested, a sheepish laugh following. He heard Amy tease him more about it and rolled his eyes swiftly, feigning annoyance. It would have worked, but the grin that he wore simply tossed it all chances away. "Come on." Grabbing the bag from Amy's hands, he knocked at the blue box's door. He waited patiently for the Doctor to open it manually, but this time he witnessed one of the doors cracking open right after he heard the Doctor snap his fingers. "Thanks." Entering in with Amy trailing along, he dug his hand into the bag, touching a foam box with food prepared inside.

Amy popped her head back out, her eyes shimmering with anticipation. It was clear that she was ready for another trip. "You coming along, Doctor?"

All the Doctor did was nod, but he stood there. Outside. Turning around, he tried to locate as to what Rory was staring at just minutes ago. "Where is it, it's got to be some-" And he found it. "Oh, god," he whispered lowly, his tone dropping. He didn't know what to think of it. What was he suppose to do? What now?

His eyes were trapped, forever focusing on one thing. A brick wall. Dark red wall with something spray-painted over it with a dark navy blue. The graffiti had faded away as if it were scrubbed or washed away by the elements of nature. But it was still there. Still apparent. Still lingering.

BAD WOLF.


End file.
